


A Dream Comes True

by Sapphire_Blaze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Blaze/pseuds/Sapphire_Blaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a dream which leaves him with feeling of it becoming true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Comes True

**Author's Note:**

> So...This is my first story ever written. And...I just thought I would share it with other fans. (Might add other fanfics soon)  
> I don't have a beta so, sorry for any mistakes. Also, I need to say that English isn't my first language.  
> I don't own Supernatural...obviously.  
> The story was written for pure entertainment only. Sorry if some characters are too OOC. I don't really like how I've written Castiel in the end, but oh well. xD  
> It starts off with a dream, so don't worry, no one really dies.  
> I hope you will enjoy reading it. And thanks~!

_It was late cold night when Dean was walking down the street in the direction of the motel at which he and Sam were staying. He decided to take a shortcut, so he turned right into a narrow path between two buildings. Although, he walked only few steps when he stopped in his tracks, wincing at the sudden searing pain at his stomach. He heard a woman’s chuckle from behind him, then he saw a man walking towards him, smirking._

_“If it isn’t our special Dean?”, the pale blonde haired man spoke as he approached the hunter, “Welcome. You don’t even realize how hard it was to find you, right, Sharon?”_

_“Oh, that’s so true.”, the woman behind Dean replied, “But, now…It’s over for you, Dean. You lost your game.”, Sharon whispered into hunter’s ear._

_As Dean tried to process what was just happening he felt a sharp pain coming from his abdomen as the woman pulled out the knife. He held one of his hands over his stomach and glared at both of the attackers as soon as Sharon finally came to his sight, “Who the hell are you?!”, he demanded coughing up some blood._

_It was the man who spoke again. Dean figured he was superior to a woman beside him, “Really, Dean? You are spending so much time with that angel that I thought it should be normal for you to recognize us.”_

_“What?! You are friggin’ angels?! Both of you?!”, the man only nodded and Dean stood there wide-eyed, shocked. Why angels wanted to see him dead? That was when the pain finally got to him and he stumbled to his knees, noticing that he actually lost a lot of blood, considering the pool of scarlet liquid beneath him._

_“Dean!”, a familiar gravel voice broke the silence. The hunter immediately recognized it. That was Castiel. He could actually see him running in the distance behind the two angels that were standing in front of him._

_“Oh, that’s our cue. See you later, Dean.”, with that the man disappeared along with Sharon. Now, Dean was facing Castiel, who was kneeling in front of him and staring at him with those big blue eyes filled with worry._

_“Cas?”, Dean asked as if he didn’t believe his eyes._

_“Yes. It’s me, Dean.”, the angel answered calmly and as if he actually read Dean’s mind he quickly added, “I don’t know why angels did that to you, Dean. But I will try to-“, Cas didn’t finish what he wanted to say and Dean understood why when he noticed blood falling from the angel’s mouth and the light coming out from there and his eyes._

_“And now this is truly the end of our job.”, Dean knew to who this voice belonged to, that angel from earlier. And now it all became clear to him. Dean was just a bait to lure out Castiel into the open and kill him._

_“You son of a bitch!”, the hunter shouted as he lunged forward, ignoring the pain at his stomach, but the blonde haired man only smirked and disappeared. Dean’s attention immediately shifted to Cas who was now trembling on the ground, dying, “Cas. Cas!”, Dean tried to reach Castiel, but with no success, “You’ll be fine. You hear me?”, the hunter’s emotionally flooded voice betrayed that he actually didn’t believe in his own words. After few seconds he noticed Cas’ head turning towards him and that was their last look as suddenly  the light exploded. Dean shut his eyes and covered his ears to protect himself from the dangerous force._

_After it was over, he glanced to Cas again only to see him laying motionless, eyes closed, enormous black wings burned into the ground, coming off from his shoulders, “No, no, no…”, he chanted under his breath, completely forgetting that he was injured, not even paying attention that he could faint any minute and bleed here to death, “This…can’t be…You can’t do this to me, Cas…You can’t be dead…Don’t...leave me…”, he whispered weakly, knowing that the angel was gone and wouldn’t hear him, but he couldn’t just accept that fact. He rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gently shook him as if to wake him up from sleep. That didn’t help of course. Devastated, he leaned closer and let his head rest on Cas’ chest , feeling his eyes watering up. He couldn’t believe that he had lost another person that he cared about, that there was nothing he could do to bring him back. Guilt started to overflow him, for taking the bait so easily, for getting Castiel into this situation. The angel was dead because of him. A tear ran down his cheek as he looked in the sky, helpless, “Cas!”, he yelled and suddenly everything went black._

_***_

Dean woke up, terrified, immediately sitting up. Sweat running down his face, his breathing quick and shallow. He realized that this was _only_ a dream, but the worst one he had ever had, that’s for sure. He looked out the window, the day was already starting. But something didn’t feel right. He ran his hands up his face and then hair. Even if it was only a dream it felt so real like it actually happened. Or could happen…

Dean’s eyes widened at that idea and he instantly freaked out, worried that something could happen to Cas, that this was some weird  prophecy of what would soon happen. And no, he wouldn’t let that happen. He quickly got up from the bed and into his vision came Sam’s concerned face. Just then, he realized that his brother woke up earlier than him and watched him the whole time, probably thinking that Dean was going crazy or something like that.

“You alright, Dean?”

“Yeah…Yeah, I’m fine.”,  the older hunter sighed at the look Sam was giving him in response. The look that said  _‘Don’t lie to me, because I’m your brother and I will know when you do’_.

“I don’t wanna talk about this, Sammy.”

“But, Dean. I can see that something is off with you.”

With that Dean knew that his brother wouldn’t give up until he would find out what was bugging him. Older man looked to the side before he spoke, ”I …had a weird dream.”

“About…?’

“Cas was killed in it.”, Dean replied solemnly and continued speaking when he guessed that Sam was waiting for him to say everything, “He was killed right in front of me by some friggin’ angels! It felt so real that I just…I don’t know what to think about it, Sam. It feels like it’s something that will happen soon. And by soon I mean in few days. Or even hours.”

Sam brought a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead, thinking about what he just heard, “Look, Dean. There are dreams which feel like they are some kind of prophecies. But, they are just dreams. It happens in your mind.”

It made sense and Dean knew that. Yet, that strange feeling, which he couldn’t describe, didn’t leave him. He narrowed his eyes in frustration and his voice came out a little louder than he wanted,” But what if something _already_ happened to him?! What if he is _already_ dead?! I need to know, Sam!”

Sam’s expression changed to a surprised one, maybe because it occurred to him that his brother was very serious about this, “Dean. This was only a dream. Cas is fine.”

“And _how_ can you know that, huh? When did you last see him? _When_ did you last talk with him? Long time ago, right? And _I_ have that weird feeling inside of me. That feeling which doesn’t want to give me some rest. And I don’t even friggin’ know what’s that. Do you have an explanation for this, _Sam_?”, Dean pointed his finger in Sam’s direction, anger visible on his face, especially in his eyes.

His younger brother raised his hands in defeat, “Okay, Dean. I don’t. But I’m sure Cas is fine. It’s not the first time he was missing for a pretty long time. But maybe…Listen, why don’t you call him? Maybe that will help.”

Dean’s face softened and he exhaled softly as the rational thinking was coming back to him. Why he didn’t think of that earlier? Oh, right. Because he was freaking out like some girl. He saw Sam dropping his hands to his sides, face relaxing as well, a soft smile appearing on it.

Dean gave him a small smile in return and squeezed his brother’s shoulder gently, “Thanks, Sammy. I’ll do that.”

At Sam’s nod he closed his eyes as he tried to think of something reasonable to say. Nothing too much personal, because, hey, his brother was in the room. With his eyes still closed he spoke, “Cas, buddy, you’re needed down here, so…”, he glanced around the room with his one eye opened, searching for Castiel, but there was only Sam, staring at him. He closed that eye again and continued, hoping that this time Cas would show up, “Let me get this straight. I need to talk with you, Cas. C’mon, buddy. This is important!”, he opened his eyes quickly, spreading his arms and turning around few times, his mind racing with different thoughts about what could happen to the angel. Why he didn’t come? He _always_ answered Dean’s prayers. Yep, something was wrong and the older hunter started to freak out again. So much for rational thinking.

He turned to his younger brother when he heard him sighing deeply, “See? What did I tell you? Something has happened to him. I can feel that!”, he exclaimed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

“How, Dean? You’re taking this dream too seriously. You need to calm down. He’s probably busy with some stuff.”

“Busy? With _some_ stuff?! Seriously, Sam?”, Dean walked towards his brother, stopping only few inches before him, glaring at him, his emotions clearly taking control over him, “He always comes when I call. **Always!** He even said that to me himself once. So I’m asking you, Sam, _where_ _the hell_ is he?!”

Sam looked startled for a moment, probably taken aback by a sudden aggression from his brother. He put his both arms on Dean’s shoulders to comfort him, “Dean-“

“Don’t Dean me, alright?!”, the older hunter cut in. Though, he didn’t say anything more when he saw Sam rolling his eyes in irritation.

“You’re thinking too much and that is making you crazy. Try to contact him later. He’s probably f-“

“Yeah? You know what? I don’t believe he’s fine.”, Dean stated, interrupting Sam who held a helpless expression. The older hunter slipped away from his brother’s grasp and quickly walked past him towards the door, not even looking behind his shoulder at him as he announced, “I’m gonna get us some food. Don’t know when I’ll be back.”, and with that, he closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs, exiting the motel and sitting in his beloved Impala.

He exhaled deeply, burying his head in his hands for a moment, trying to calm himself down. He knew he shouldn’t been so hard on Sam. After all, it wasn’t his fault. What’s more, maybe he was right. Maybe Dean was truly taking this shit too seriously. Oh, man. But he knew why. He cared-No, he _loved_ his angel. Yeah, you heard it right. _His_ angel. He realized about his feelings while he was in Purgatory, or maybe even sooner. He loved Cas, not in brotherly way, but much deeper. That was why he was freaking out right now. After losing the angel so many times he didn’t want to lose him again. There was one problem, though. Even if he told Cas that he needed him, which happened back there, in Purgatory, he didn’t know if Castiel understood the true meaning behind those words. Dean didn’t like talking about his feelings, but it looked like he would need to do that. After collecting his thoughts, he sighed deeply and started the engine of his car, driving in the direction of the closest shop.

_***_

Dean parked in front of the motel , back from the shopping with some burgers bought for him and Sam. He turned off the engine and just stayed there in silence, thinking what he should do. Only one possibility came to his mind and that was of course, calling Cas. And if that wouldn’t work then he would have to think of something else. He got out from the car, taking the paper bag with burgers in it and putting it on the hood of Impala.

He locked the car and turned around, leaning against it, sighing before speaking, “Cas…Where the hell are you, man? I wanna talk with you, you hear me?”, he bit his bottom lip, truly believing now that something was seriously fucked up,” Cas, I..”, he stopped when he heard how his voice broke while saying the angel’s name. He closed his eyes for a second, stopping the tears from falling, as the thoughts of Cas dead, flooded his mind. He shook his head and looked in the sky as he continued to speak, “You can’t be dead, Cas. Not when I just got you back from Purgatory.”, he paused, remembering that day. How he had seen Castiel  on the side of the road, then during the stormy night at the motel, behind the window. Finally, Cas showing up in the bathroom. He remembered how his heart sank down at the sight of the angel who was truly real, not a hallucination. The joy he felt from seeing Castiel, exiting the bathroom, cleaned, shaved and in his trench coat. Of course, not mentioning the boner he got then, because that was just embarrassing.

Dean swallowed hard the lump forming in his throat and smiled weakly for a second at the memories and determination fueled him. Determination to have more memories like that one. To have _Cas_ back. And, so, when he spoke up, his voice was more confident than before,” Something is happening up there or wherever you are, Cas. I can feel that. I know that you can hear me, man. I…I’m worried about you, okay? You don’t even know how much! So, listen, whatever shit you’re dealing with right now, I can help. I _want to_ help. It’s been only few weeks since you’re back and I’m pretty sure that you’re still weak. Too weak to deal with this crap alone. So, whoever you’re fighting with, be it angels, demons, whatever, I don’t care. Zap in here and I’ll help you, Cas.”, he finished and waited to hear that familiar flutter of wings, but there was none.

“Goddammit…”, he muttered under his breath, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply. Hopeless, he took the paper bag with burgers with him and entered the motel, going upstairs into the room he and his brother were staying at.

“I’m back, Sammy. Got us some burgers.”,  Dean said as he entered the room.  When he didn’t get any response, he looked around the room, alarmed, one of his hands resting on his gun behind the belt, “Sam?!”, he shouted, still not catching a glimpse of him. The place didn’t look like there was any fight either. He noticed a small note left on the kitchen counter. He furrowed his brows as he picked it up and read it out loud,” Went to look for some clues about tablets. Don’t worry. Will be back soon. Sam.”, Dean sighed relieved that his brother was fine and dumped the note in the trashcan.

He threw the paper bag onto his bed and took the laptop with him, which Sam surprisingly left. He plopped down on the bed, laptop on his legs, as he lied down, resting his head against headrest. He took a bite of meat burger, as he waited for the laptop to power up. He figured that maybe he would find something useful regarding the current matter about that dream or the tablets with “God’s Word”.

_***_

Looking up from the laptop Dean noticed that it was already dark outside. Hell, the room was pretty much dark. It was hard to see something. He wondered how many hours had passed and he looked at his watch. 9.15 PM. Well, two hours, three at most.  Sam should be back soon with some new information maybe. Because the older hunter didn’t find anything. Suddenly, he heard something similar to a sound of fluttering wings, though he couldn’t be sure.

“Huh…”, he squinted his eyes, but still it didn’t help, it was too dark in the room to see anything. He quickly put the laptop away on the bedside table and quietly got up from the bed, his hand gripping his gun ready to shoot if someone would attack him. A demon-killing knife in his pocket in case it was a demon. He sneaked his way in the direction of the door, cautiously. Once reaching it, he turned the lights on.

His eyes widened in shock, mouth was left hanging open as soon as he turned around. Castiel was barely standing still, near the wall on the other side of the room, bleeding from his stomach, one of his hands covering the wound from which a bright light was seeping out, the other holding tightly his angel-killing sword covered in blood.

“Cas…”, dammit! Why his throat felt so dry? He swallowed hard when the angel looked up at him with those stupidly beautiful blue eyes, now filled with pain, “Cas!”, he shouted as he ran up to Castiel, supporting him just in time before the angel fell down. He held him still in place with his hands on Cas’ shoulders, “What the hell happened? Who did that to you?”

Castiel looked him straight in the eyes as he spoke, his breathing hard,” I…I’ve heard you, Dean. And…you’ve said you will help me…As you can see, I need your help.”, the angel paused, as if waiting for some confirmation.

“Yes, Cas. That’s what I’ve said and that’s true.”, the hunter quickly responded, nodding with his head as he spoke.

With that, Castiel continued, “I was attacked by the other angels…They’ve taken me by surprise. I…have no clue why they want me dead. I killed two of them acting in self-defense, but then…the other one appeared and…”, he stopped as he looked down at his wound. Dean’s eyes following his. It didn’t look good. Castiel needed some rest quickly. Their eyes met again before Cas spoke up,” I managed to get away, but he chased me…He knows my every move, Dean and he’ll be soon here.”

“W-wait. You said he?”, Dean asked as the realization dawned on him. Angels wanting to kill Cas, and now the mysterious man. If he was blonde haired, then his dream-

“Yes, Dean. And why is it of import?”, the hunter’s thoughts were interrupted by Cas’ weakened voice, who looked worse than just few seconds ago.

“Nothing, Cas. It’s nothing.”, Dean assured the angel and smiled weakly to him, ”I’ll take care of him. You stay here, alright?”, at Cas’ nod he gently rubbed one of his shoulders, comforting him. The angel’s eyes suddenly widened and Dean took it as a signal of danger. He quickly took Cas’ sword from him and turned around, hiding it behind his back.

“Dean…”, the hunter looked behind his shoulder at the angel as he heard him calling his name,” Please, be careful. He is very powerful.”

“Yeah? Well, so am I, Cas. I’ll be fine.”, Dean stared in the Castiel’s worried eyes for a moment, suddenly hearing a flutter of wings.

“Well, well, well.”, Dean whipped his head in the direction of the voice so fast that the world went blurry for few seconds. That was this angel from the dream. He looked exactly the same. The same face, the same blonde hair, even the same friggin’ voice. How the hell could that be even possible?

The hunter narrowed his eyes at him and the man only smirked, ”It’s so nice to meet you, Dean.”

“Yeah, you too.”, the hunter spat out bitterly and the angel chuckled, not saying anything, “So what? You won’t even say your name to me?”, Dean added with a smirk of his own, taking one step closer to the man, ready to attack him in case he would turn his attention to Castiel.

“Oh…My name? I’m Jason. And you know what, Dean?”

“No. Enlighten me.”

“My friend, Sharon, wanted so badly to meet you, but she’s dead now. Killed by him.”, Jason raised his voice and moved to the side trying to get to Cas, but Dean stepped to the side as well, blocking his way and protecting Castiel.

“I bet Cas had a really good reason to kill her. Like…”, Dean paused to take a look at Cas, wanting to see how he was doing. Of course, not good. He licked his lips before continuing, “Like protecting himself. You attacked him first and don’t you say otherwise ‘cause I won’t believe any shit you will say.”

Jason, still smirking, stepped closer and Dean tensed waiting for a good moment to stab that sucker right in the heart, “Aww…That’s so sweet. You, Dean, protecting Castiel like he is someone important to you. Or even…special.”

“That’s what you think?”, Dean mocked him as he approached him even closer, staring face-to-face with him, “ That’s because he is, you son of a bitch!”, the hunter yelled as he quickly attacked Jason with Cas’ sword, but to his shock, his hand was stopped midway and then he went flying across the room, hitting the wall with his back, grunting at the pain that caused. He glanced quickly around the room only to see the man approaching to him, grinning, the sword on the floor too far away to grab.

“You thought you were smarter, huh? And where did that get you, Dean? I wasn’t planning to kill you, but now…”, Jason stopped in his sentence, lifting one of his arms. Dean was being pulled up from the floor with invisible force and pinned to the wall by his neck,” Now I think that with you dead there’ll be less problems.”

“Shit…”, Dean coughed, feeling the grip on his neck tighten, barely letting him to catch a breath. Suddenly, he saw Castiel walking to Jason, with the sword in his hand. Seconds after, the hunter fell down to the floor, watching as Cas stabbed Jason in the stomach.

“You touch Dean and you’re dead. That is my _only_ warning. Now… **Leave.** Or I’ll kill you.”, Castiel warned him, his voice low, venomous. He pulled out the sword and the man disappeared. He sheathed his weapon and quickly walked up to Dean, kneeling in front of him, “Are you alright, Dean?”, Cas asked with concerned voice and the hunter nodded as he stood up with a little help from the angel.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Cas.”, he smiled and added jokingly, “It was me who was supposed to save you , not the other way around.”, at Cas’ unamused expression, he chuckled, “ But thanks, Cas.”

“You’re welcome, Dean.”, Castiel gave a little smile and Dean returned it.

After a minute of silent staring in each other’s eyes, the hunter cleared out his throat and spoke up, “You should rest, Cas.”

“But I’m fine, Dean.”

“Yeah, you surely look like you’re fine.”, Dean remarked while looking at Cas’ wound. At the angel’s sigh he added, “C’mon. You need to lay down.”, he guided Castiel to his bed and sat him down. He watched as the angel lay down and searched for a comfortable position, which was laying on his left side.

“You’ve said you wanted to talk with me about something of import, Dean.”

Dean sighed as he bore into the other’s eyes, “Yeah. That’s true. But we’ll talk about that later, alright?”, the only answer he received was a nod. Cas finally closed his eyes and soon enough he was peacefully sleeping. Dean smiled as he looked at his truly angelic face. Man, he was so glad that it was over and Castiel was alive. Suddenly, he heard a door open.

“Hey, Dean. I-“, Sam cut off when he saw Dean putting his finger to his mouth, as a sign to be quiet. Seconds later, a relief washed over his face when he noticed Cas sleeping safe and sound.

The older hunter walked to his brother quietly and whispered, “He just fell asleep.”

“What happened?”

“Like in my dream the angels wanted to kill him. But now that’s over. Didn’t I tell you, Sam? I knew that something was wrong.”, Dean raised his voice too loud and he looked over his shoulder to check if he woke Castiel up, which he, fortunately, didn’t.

“Alright, Dean. Fine. You were right. I don’t even know how.”, Sam sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, “But…How did you find him?”

“He appeared in the room for himself.”, Dean simply stated and at Sam’s nod, added, “If you’re hungry I left some burgers for you.”, he motioned with his head at the bedside table, on which there was a paper bag with burgers and his younger brother’s laptop, “But I’m gonna sleep now.”

“Where?”

Dean stared at Sam, dumbfounded. Was he even serious? What was with that question?, “In my bed. Where else, Sammy? In the shower tub, maybe?”

The younger man shook his head, chuckling before replying, “Yeah, well, I don’t know if you noticed, Dean, but Cas is sleeping in your bed right now.”

“And?”, Dean asked not quite actually understanding the point in this. But Sam only rose his eyebrows and motioned with his head to Cas, “Really, Sam? I don’t understand you sometimes.”, the older hunter replied , turning around, “Night, Sammy.”, with that he walked to his bed and carefully, not to awake the angel sleeping on the side of the bed, he slipped under the covers. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was Sam’s weird expression, which he didn’t even know how to describe.

_***_

When Dean woke up in the morning he noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. He sighed, as he thought that Cas was probably gone. But to his surprise, when he turned around he saw Castiel standing by the window, looking out of it.

“Morning, Cas.”, Dean smiled to him when the angel turned around to face him.

Castiel smiled softly, “Good morning to you, too, Dean.”

“How are you feeling? Better?”, Dean asked as he stood up, stretching his arms out, and walked to Cas. The angel nodded as his eyes met with Dean’s, “That’s good then. Listen I-“, the hunter was cut off by Sam, who was leaving the room actually.

“I’m gonna buy us something to eat.”, and with a smile Sam was gone.

Dean turned his attention to Castiel again, thinking of what to say and finally going with a simple, “It’s good to see you, Cas.”

The hunter watched as Cas tilted his head to the side slightly, curiosity present in his eyes, ”What do you mean, Dean?”

Dean sighed. He hated those talks about feelings, but hey, maybe that was the best moment to do just that. Who knows when they would have some alone time again? He looked to the side for a second before speaking up, “When you didn’t answer my calls I freaked out so much. I thought that you  were dead or something.”

“But I’m not, Dean. I’m right here.”

Dean bore into his eyes and felt how hard it would be to say what he wanted to, “But what if you would die, huh? I can’t lose you again, Cas. Not after so many times. First that Chuck’s archangel-Raphael, then Lucifer, and then the friggin’ Leviathan! Finally, _Purgatory_. I thought that I would never see you again. And do you know how much did it hurt?”, Dean paused, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

“Dean…”, the angel only whispered his name, unable to say anything more it seemed.

“You’re so important to me, Cas. I…I need you…”, Dean’s voice broke in the end and tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn’t care.

“Why are you crying, Dean?”, Cas seemed to be oblivious to everything the hunter just said.

Dean slowly shook his head, not sure what to say more. He wiped off the tears streaming down his face and stared in Castiel’s eyes for a long moment. Both of them were silent. Communicating without words. Then, Dean subconsciously leaned forward, closing the gap between them and covering the angel’s lips with his own. God, how long he wanted to do that? To feel those soft lips under his…The kiss was slow and gentle, but when Cas didn’t react, the hunter quickly pulled away, thinking that he took it too far. Castiel’s lips were parted but no words came out of them.

“Dammit, Cas. I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this. Just…forget it, alright?”, Dean first broke the silence and suddenly he found the floor beneath him very interesting to look at.

“No.”, Cas’ voice sounded more softer than his usual one. And the hunter looked up to see that Castiel actually came closer to him. Dean felt his cheeks burning up. Oh, god. Now he was blushing like some teenage girl.

“ You took me by surprise, Dean.”

The hunter’s eyes met with Cas’ finally and his heart melted at the warmness he saw there, “You mean…?”, he only managed to say, suddenly forgetting how to form a sentence.

The angel only nodded and gently cupped Dean’s face with one hand, the other resting on his shoulder. Then, he leaned in, brushing his lips lightly, as if still not believing that he could do that. The kiss becoming more firm with time, but being still soft. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck, slowly, one of his hands burying in Castiel’s thick dark hair. He changed the angle a little, deepening the kiss. After a moment which felt like an eternity for both of them, they parted. Dean couldn’t help but grin and he got rewarded by Cas’ smile which warmed him from inside. The hunter rested his forehead against the angel’s, sighing dreamily.

They stood like that for a moment, enjoying the silence and the presence of each other. It was Castiel this time who spoke up first, “Can I ask you something, Dean?”

“Yeah, sure, Cas. Go on.”, Dean answered simply, wondering briefly what bugged the angel.

“You’ve…When you’ve been praying to me, you knew that I was in danger. But…It makes me wonder…How?’

Dean’s body tensed and he felt a shiver ran down his spine at the memory of that dream and he pulled away, stepping back from the angel a little.

“Did I say something wrong, Dean?”, Castiel stared him, his eyes showing hurt.

“No.”, Dean quickly answered, because that was true. This wasn’t Cas’ fault. He took a deep breath before continuing, “You see…I had a dream. In which…you was killed right before my eyes by that fucking Jason!”, the hunter exclaimed and took few breaths to calm himself down, “This will sound strange, I know, believe me. Sammy told me the same, but…I just felt like…It felt so real that it could actually happen. That something could happen to you…Do you understand?”, Dean’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke the last part, and he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, so he looked up, only to see Cas’ blue intense eyes gazing into his.

“I didn’t know that, Dean. But I understand. Though, I have no explanation to that. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”, the hunter replied assuring him, “Just don’t _ever_ mention it, okay?”

“I promise that I won’t, Dean.”, and as if to seal that promise the angel leaned to kiss him gently, soon pulling away. Man, Dean already loved to be kissed by his angel. Not to mention just being around him. About that…

“Uhh…Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”,  the angel was giving him one of those warm smiles and Dean felt like he could ask him what he had in mind.

“Can you…stay…with me…for  a while longer?”, Dean saw how Cas’ eyes lighted up with happiness, smile widening even more.

“Of course, Dean.”

The hunter smiled back and took Castiel’s hand in his, leading him to bed. He felt the angel stiffening and he probably knew why. He remembered that one time he took him into a brothel, scaring the poor angel off. It was funny, though.

“What are you doing, Dean?”, there it was. That hint of fear in his voice.

Dean looked over his shoulder and smiled to him when he noticed how large his pupils grown, “Relax, Cas. Just wanna spend some time with you. You will like it. Trust me.”, at Cas’ nod he gently pushed him down on the bed, “Now lay down so that your head will be resting against the headrest.”,  he waited for Castiel to do what he just said and continued, “Good. Now, please just don’t freak out, okay?”, the angel again only nodded and Dean could only guess how scared he was that they would go further than just kissing so quickly. But the hunter planned that for another day in the future. Today, he would try something different. Yes, he didn’t like chick-flick moments but screw that at the moment.

He slowly lowered himself down on the bed, laying down on Castiel’s chest, his hands folding on it and head resting on them. He looked up at Cas, smiling, “Now, wrap your arms around me, Cas. You’ll see that it’ll feel nice.”

“Alright, Dean.”, the angel awkwardly rested his hands on Dean’s back and the hunter rolled his eyes. At that Cas moved his hands around, finally resting one on the hunter’s lower back and the other near his head.

Dean shifted a little, getting more comfortable, “So…What do you say, Cas?”

“It feels…nice.”

The hunter looked up at him, smiling as Castiel relaxed fully, a smile soon appearing on his face, “See? I told you.”

Suddenly, the sound of door being opened sounded in the room and they both turned their heads in that direction, though neither of them moving from their positions, already knowing who to expect. _The hell with that,_ Dean thought. He would have to tell Sam anyway at some point. He actually felt Cas’ grip on him tightening a little in a protective way. Which was nice.

“Hey, guys! I’m-“,  Sam paused when he witnessed his brother in arms of the angel in bed, “…back.”, he finally finished and Dean smirked a little, “Are you two…together or something?”, the younger man asked pointing with his fingers between them two.

“Yeah, Sammy, we actually are.”, Dean answered him, not feeling embarrassed at all.

“Finally!”, Sam exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air, “I’ve had enough of watching you two giving each other hungry looks.”, Dean actually laughed at that, even if it was true. He glanced at Cas, who was smiling and then at his brother who was grinning like he had won million dollars at the lottery or something. It was creepy a little, “But seriously, good that you two finally figured out whatever is between you.”

Dean couldn’t be more thankful for having such supportive brother. He nodded to him as in a way of thanking him.

“Thank you, Sam.”, Castiel softly replied to him.

“Don’t mention it, Cas.”, Sam said before he turned around  to look for something in the fridge.

Dean turned his attention to the angel who was gazing in the hunter’s emerald orbs with his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Man, how the hunter loved them and those lips. And to be honest, Dean never felt so happy in his whole life.


End file.
